Young Justice Invasion: Sisters
by ComicsCorner
Summary: The Team has just encountered it's strangest mystery yet a Strange Alien arrives on the Earth. Three of Earths Guardian protectors realize who she is which frightens them deeply. And the other comes to realize that she didn't lose her entire family that horrible night.
1. Strange findings

**_Nightwing's POV_**

Gotham City nasty place to be at midnight, it gives me the creeps. I should be in Bludhaven that city is my responsibility.

Yet I was here, just outside of town looking down into a huge crater.

"What the hell caused this?" Robin asked

"I have no idea" I reply climbing down into the creator, Tim following close behind. It was strange the bottom and sides of the creator were so smooth like ice.

"Brrrr" Tim said shivering "Why is it so cold down here?"

Rob was right it was freezing down here something was defiantly wrong, but just to be safe I'd better call in a professional.

**_The Batcave_**

Late nights never bother me. Interruptions do.

"What is it" I ask answering my phone.

"It's me. We need you outside of town for something important" I hear Nightwing say.

"What exactly?"

"Look at your monitor"

I do as told and pull up an image on the Bat computer and see what Dick is talking about.

"I'm on my way."

**_Outside Gotham_**

**_Nightwing's POV_**

I really should have stayed in Bludhaven with Chloe.

I should be sleeping right now.

But then again how do you say no to Batman?

I ran up and out of the crater when I heard the Bat Mobile pull up.

"What took you so long, traffic?" I asked

And of course he only glares at me not saying a word. I quickly changed subjects by showing him the inside the crater.

"Local police called this in two hours ago. I scanned every inch of it, but here's the strange thing, there's some sort of strange energy radiating off the site. I can't quite make it out but it almost looks like… guardian energy.

"I know I scanned it when I arrived here" Bruce said, rescanning the site.

"Did you call Shade and Illuminate?" I ask

"Already did, they'll be here in five."

Oh my god why am I even here?

**_Illuminates Pov_**

"Guardian energy?" I question my mentor "Are you certain that is what Nightwing said?"

"Those were his exact words child. Guardian energy is surrounding a giant crater in Gotham city, Batman personally asked for the both of us." Jason replied as we landed on the ground.

What do you suppose caused it?"

"Now that I do not know, but I do hope that we find out soon."

I couldn't contain myself once I saw Nightwing I flew into his open arms holding I'm so tightly.

"Hey Gorgeous how are you?" He smiled

"Doing quite fine, and you?"

"Amazing and really glad to see you"

"Ahem…."

"Oh hello Robin it's wonderful to see you" I say hugging Tim.

"Good to see you too Chlo."

Tim Drake has to be one of the sweetest boys I've ever met. If anyone had to carry on the legacy of Robin I was very pleased that it was him.

"You found Guardian energy?" I ask walking to towards the crater.

"Yeah Rob and I scanned the whole area and found massive amounts of it. The same kind that you, Jason, Rihanna and Garth give off."

"That is amazing." Jason spoke "do you have any idea what caused it?"

Not yet Jason but we will"

"Do you think it was Rihanna or Garth that caused it? Or maybe another Guardian?"

"I do not believe so Robin. Jason, Rihanna, Garth and I are the only Guardians assigned to this planet and if there were to be more Guardians my uncle have reported it to us first."

"And besides with the tense relationships between Earth and Secure, no guardian would dare step foot here on Earths soil."

"Maybe they just forgot?" Robin shrugged.

"Not likely" I laugh "But I am sensing something….not yet certain what it is exactly but it is defiantly something."

"Yes I feel it to child" Says Shade. "Something is not right here"

"Yeah and I think I just found it" Robin gestures for us to come over and we do.

The four of us quickly make our way to Robin and are amazed at what we see.

"Is that?" Batman asked moving closer.

"Indeed she is my friend….. That is a Guardian."

Jason was right, the snow white hair the symbol on her right shoulder the crystal necklace.

She was in fact a Guardian.

_(More Coming)_

_(For many of you who don't understand many of these characters that I have added here's a quick history._

_(Chloe Croft/ Illuminate is a Guardian of light an alien from the planet Secure. For years her and her people have protected countless worlds with their elemental abilities. Each Guardian posses one of the 8 elemental abilities, Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Lighting, Ice, Darkness and Light. When Chloe was 8 years old here planet was invaded by an evil alien race called the Mandurians who live on a planet solely made of ice and snow. _

_The Mandurians and Secureians have been long time rivals and enemies._

_Chloe was born into the royal bloodline on her father's side._

_Her father Allen Secure had his older brother Erin Secure a guardian of Earth just like himself and his sisters Cassidy and Vivica Secure, Guardians of water and fire._

_Allen was second in line for the throne but rejected his royalty to live his own life when he met Chloe's mother and his wife Alania. I won't tell too much after that cause the rest of my Fics explains much more. I would highly recommend reading theses to better understand the future ones and also the Movie and secret project that I'm currently working on that I just can't wait to share with all of you)_

**_Post your comments and show below if you have any questions_**


	2. Who is She?

**_The Watchtower_**

**_Nightwing's POV_**

This is crazy!

Another Guardian here on Earth, why and how? This wasn't making sense.

The frightened girl was unconscious and brought to the Watchtower for medical attention. I didn't love the fact that Batman restrained her to her bed was extremely unnecessary.

While the detective ran tests, Shade, Fire Women and Illuminate tended to her injuries. We had to keep her heavily sedated to properly examine her. And while that was going on I contacted the team.

Within seconds they arrived.

"This better not be another speedster from the future Grayson my heart can't take any more of that."

"Easy T it's nothing like that I swear" I reply "It's another Guardian"

"Whoa there man. Hold up another one? What are they doing all the way out here?" Torin asked.

"Honestly I have no idea."

"Where is the Guardian now?"

"Don't worry Pixie. She's being monitored by our Guardians."

"Oh goody I just wanted to check and make sure that well….you know. She wasn't going to kill us or anything…wait a min did you just say she? Did I just say she?"

"Yes and yes the Guardian is a she" I smile

"Have our Guardians said what element she is? Because I would love to study her to see what makes Guardians the way they are."

"Whoa Julie chill. I don't think that the girl would appreciate you dissecting her and to be honest we don't want you to." Karen said.

"Yes and if you wish to know the difference I would be happy to tell you." Torin began "First off humans only walk Guardians can do that and fly. Second the average person can lift 45 Kilograms and struggle with it, a Guardian can lift triple that and even more. And lately our planet is still only updating its I Phones, while the tech on Secure is years ahead of ours."

"Ok ok I get it and it wasn't serious about the dissecting thing just so you all know" Julie pouted.

**_Illuminates POV_**

What was going on?

I have never seen nor have I ever met this Guardian before in my life, but I couldn't ignore this sense of familiar that I was receiving from her. It's as if I do know her, but from where?

"Well there is no internal damage. But other than a few stitches and a minor concussion this girl is in perfect heath" Said Rihanna. "Jason darling have you contacted Garth?"

"Of course lover, he's already on his way."

"Actually I'm already here. How are you Chloe?" He asked as I hugged him.

Garth Ranzz the Guardian of Lighting has been my best friend since childhood. He is always someone whom I can trust.

"I'm great; it is amazing to see you Garth."

"Always great to see you too Chlo I just wanted to see why Jason called and…..Oh my Guardians."

Garth completely froze his eyes fixed on the examination table where the unconscious Guardian lay sleeping.

"Garth?...Garth are you alright?" I asked worriedly

"Master Croft may I speak with you outside…..alone?" He asked Jason

"Yes of course" Jason replied without hesitation.

With a very confused look I watched as Jason and Garth left the infirmary.

What were they hiding?

**_Lightning Lads POV_**

I adore Chloe.

I've known her ever since we were kids growing up back home on Secure.

And lying to her is one of my deepest regrets.

"Jason" I begin, grabbing his arm. "Do you know who that is?"

"Indeed I do….I didn't think it to be possible but that is her."

"How? Jason she's been dead for almost 12 years"

"No she was presumed dead, but her body was never discovered." Jason replied.

"Oh no you don't think she survived the explosion do you? I asked

"She must have or she would not be standing here before us now."

"But Chloe she still dosent know?"

"I'm afraid so."

Oh god this cannot be happening, I felt so sick inside.

My whole body was shot, body frozen this was insane.

I think my heart stopped.

I couldn't believe it.

"Has the girl woken up yet?" Batman asked.

"No not yet. But Bruce there's something you need to know about this girl.

I watched and listened as Shade explained who the girl was and where she came from. And with each sentence that Shade spoke Batman's eyes widened and widened with shock and disbelief.


	3. Waking up

**_Fire Women's POV_**

"Have you ever seen this girl Rihanna? I mean you have spent more time on Secure than I have for the past six years."

Lie I had to lie.

Rihanna lie.

"No terribly sorry child I'm afraid that I've never seen this girl before in my life. Perhaps she lives on the mainlands with her family."

"They must be worried sick about her."

"She is recovering nicely which means that she can return home to them soon." I smile.

"Rihanna may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Chloe I am your foster mother you can tell or ask Jason and I anything, you know that." I said sitting down next to me.

"I cannot quite explain it but I feel that I know this girl somehow. As if I knew her in a past life and I need to know when I was a child did I ever meet this girl?"

"Oh no she had me cornered, I hated lying to her I always viewed Chloe as my daughter I absolutely adore her.

But I absolutely hated lying to her face, what kind of foster mother am I?

Oh goodness Guardians help me.

Please.

"Chloe" I begin to say taking a deep breath "There's something you need to know about this girl."

"What is it Rihanna?"

I was trying so hard to pull my tears back, trying so hard not to show weakness.

"She's…."

"Going to be waking up soon" Jason interrupted me.

"Don't go anywhere child." I say pulling my husband to the other side of the med bay.

"Jason darling may we speak?"

"Anna daring I know what it is that you are going to say and yes I already know."

"Know what Jason?" That the secrets that you myself and others have worked so hard to hide and conceal for so long have now come back to haunt us? Is that what you were going to say Jason? Is it? I demand angrily.

But before my husband can speak I hear a frightful scream.

I wasn't me or Chloe. Heaven forbid it was Jason or Garth.

No it was the girl sitting up straight and just screaming.

**_Green Lanterns POV_**

"We heard screaming." I yell somersaulting into the med bay my ring ready to fire. "Was it you Spark Plug?" I snort laughing.

"Funny GL very funny" Garth snarled.

"Hey I try" I giggle dropping my defenses.

"Seriously who screamed it was extremely loud and high pitched. I think my ears are bleeding." Karen sighed.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" The girl asked standing in her hospital gown hands glowing white and pointed at all of us.

This girl is crazy!

I like her.

**_Illuminate's POV_**

"Shhh it is alright. No one is going to harm you. You're safe now." I speak softly as I try to calm the girl.

Which seemed to be slightly working.

"Where in the universe am I?"

"You're on Earth honey. Home of the brave and of the free, American literature, great football and Ball Park hot dogs. Torin mocked.

"Earth? I am on Earth? How am I here why am I here?" She demanded.

"We were all hoping that you could tell us that. Do you remember who you are and where it is you come from?" Jason asked helping the girl sit down.

"I am a Guardian of ice from the planet Secure. I remember that my name is Rachel Clyne…..at least I believe that is what my name is."

"Rachel my name is Jason Croft. I'm a resident of both Earth and Secure I represent both planets with my family you've already met my oldest daughter Chloe."

"Hello Rachel my name is Chloe. Do you think that you could tell us what you were doing in that crater?"

"Crater, what crater?" Rachel asked looking confused.

"The massive crater in gotham city the one we found you in."

"Got Ham City?"

"No Honey Gotham one word then city, got it?"

"Wait you all say that this planet is Earth and so that means that most of you are human?"

"Yeah that's right" Dick smiled.

"Get away from me then" She screamed telekinetically pushing us all back.

"Whoa girl calm down" Says Mal.

"Yeah no one's gonna hurt ya. Besides Green Lanterns and Guardians are allies not enemies, s

o no need for the hate." Said Torin.

"It is true that the Guardians of Secure and the Green Lanterns of Oa are in fact allies but Humans do not qualify."

**_GL's POV _**

Wow

We saved this girls life and she's giving us attitude?

Unbelievable we could throw her back into the crater for all I care, but sadly we couldn't do that.

"Ok honey I don't know who you are or who you think you are and I don't know how things are done on Secure. But here on Earth when someone saves your life you usually thank them for saving your ass!" I growled.

"I beg your pardon Humanoid?"

"You heard me and what the hell did you just call me?"

"Ok that is quite enough." Chloe said separation the two of us.

No one ever lets me have any fun!

"Rachel why don't you sit down so that we may run some more test." I say sweetly as I take Rachel's arm guiding her back to her bed.

I screamed the moment I touched her arm, I saw images of myself as a little girl I saw my mother, my father and Rachel? The images stopped when I released my grip on the guardian, I knew that I had to sit down before I fainted or hurt myself.

That was very intense.

"What was that?" Rachel asked looking so scared

"You saw the images as well?"

Rachel nods.

"I don't remember a memory like that."

"Neither do I." The Ice Guardian replies "Those people are not my parents…well actually I am adopted."

"You are? So am I!

I couldn't believe it we didn't even know each other and we had something in common. Soon we were laughing and talking as if we had known each other all our lives.

**_Shade's POV_**

"This is bad" I said as the tam, Batman, Lightning Lad, Fire Woman and I all meet in the assemble room of the Watch tower.

"Jason darling, calm down." Rihanna sighed calmly gripping my shoulder.

"I can't Anna I've kept this secret from Chloe for almost 11 years and in 11 minutes it's all falling apart!"

"Either way Jason dear, you must tell Chloe the truth."

"I know Anna darling I know."

"Tell Chlo what?" Night wing asked with frustration.

"Yeah what's the deal with that girl and CC" Mal Asked.

"Spill it" Torin demanded.

I mustered my strength to speak and spoke.

"That girl" I began "Is…Chloe's sister.


	4. Sisters

**_Night wing's POV_**

A sister Chloe had a sister. I couldn't believe it, part of her family is still alive.

"Wait how is that possible? Chloe told us that she was born an only child."

"No she wasn't" Fire Woman said "I think it would be best if Jason explained."

We then all turned to Jason who hid his face with his hood and hanging his head in shame." He breathed deeply then spoke.

"Before Chloe was born her parents and my dearest friends had dreamed of having their own family to have a child. But something was wrong, Alania could not conceive a child no matter what she did. As you all know on Secure there is more than one way to bring up a child through wither reproduction or creation which is how Chloe was born."

"Yeah we know that part that why Chloe has the black eyes the blue skin, head tails and tails. That her real Guardian form which she hides."

"That is correct, Allen and Alania Secure begged with the immortal embodiments of the first original eight guardians….."

"Wait…the eight original Guardians are alive?"

"Shhh no interruptions" Jason said continuing his story "The guardians agreed to create a child for the couple a baby girl was what they wanted but instead of one they received two. Two baby girls one born of light and the other of ice. , twin girls one with hair as white as snow, and one as bright as gold, Tanzy and Chloe sisters.

No one said anything after Jason finished his story

"That's incredible." I finally say

"Incredibly true yet tragic, during the Mandurian invasion of Secure, I was racing home as fast as I could, but I was too ate the fight was over before I arrived and that's when I heard that Allen and Alania had perished protecting their daughters. I had also heard that their home had been destroyed in a terrible explosion with Allen and Alania both inside. Thankfully Chloe was found a great distance from the blast, she had survived but Tanzy's body was never found we had all assumed that she had died in the blast along with her parents but now that she is here I am afraid that that is no longer the case anymore."

"Guess it's kinda good that Chloe hit her head and got amnesia right?" Said GL, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well….." Jason replied uneasily.

"Oh no J what did you do?"

"It is true that Chloe lost part of her memory, but the memories oh her sister still remained. So in order to protect Chloe and to bury the pain of her lost sister, we had her memories altered and had her sister buried into the deepest part of her mind."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was impossible most of Chloe's life turned out to be a lie, how could Jason do this?

"You must understand I didn't do what I did to hurt her but to protect her. So I asked Martian Manhunter to bury her memories to protect her. I did this all because I love her so much. My Chloe my little Chloe and you must also understand that I took no pride or joy in what I did and yes I still do heavily regret it. I only hope that one day Chloe may forgive me for what I've done." Jason cried covering his face with his eyes with his hands.

"So do I" I hear Chloe say from behind we all turn to see her tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth in terror, she was completely horrified.


	5. Exsplanations

**_Chloe's POV_**

Where was once a time in my life when I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and crushed and now I was feeling it all over again.

"I have…..a sister?" I ask walking up to Jason. "Part of my family is still alive, and you never told me?"

"Chloe please listen to Jason child…" Rihanna begged

"NO!" I shout. "You do not get to speak! Jason you altered my memories you made me forget my past! Jason how could you!"

"I did it to protect you child." Jason says taking my hand but I only pulled away.

"You did it to hurt me!" I scream. "And I am not your child." I turned to walk away but the liar only retook my hand stopping me.

"Chloe please let's sit and talk about this."

"Let me go!" I demand turning around and striking Jason's face.

Everything and everyone is silent. No one moves, my anger was flowing off me so intensely but I did not care. I only grabbed Rachel and zatad to Earth without another word.

**_GL's POV_**

"Well that went well" Bart sighed.

I only rolled my eyes as I smacked the speedster upside the head.

**_Earth_**

**_Bludhaven_**

**_Dick and Chloe's Apartment_**

**_Chloe's POV_**

"Thank you for letting me borrow some of your clothes." Rachel says changing out of her hospital gown and into a yellow sundress and tan sandals.

"It's my pleasure I'm just glad that were the same size." I smile.

We stand in silence for a moment not making eye contact. The situation was already awkward enough what else can I say? Then a thought a cured to me.

"You know" I begin as I sit close to Rachel "I've always love to go shopping with my friends whom I treat like my sisters. Who's to say I can't do the same with my genetic sister?"

"Really shopping just you and me?"

"Of course it will be fun. I want to take you to all my favorite places in Bludhaven."

Rachel says nothing at first looking unsure but finally nods her head for yes, Then within seconds were out the door and hitting the mall.

**_Rachel's POV_**

"This is amazing." I say setting my shopping bags next to me as I took a seat at our table.

"I knew that you would love it." Chloe smiled.

"I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun….or fun with my own sister."

Both of us couldn't help but laugh at each other.

"Alright I need to know everything about you." Chloe explains moving her chair closer to mine.

"Me?" I ask looking surprised.

"Yes you silly! You are my sister I want to know everything that you love and what you can't stand; I want to know you Rachel Clyne really is."

"Chloe wait stop! There are still so many things that we have to figure out, I mean maybe you and I can get back our memories, we are both still unclear about what happened that night. And we do not even know if Rachel is my real name."

"Oh we have plenty of time for that…"

"Chloe please…..What's going on?" Chloe said nothing at first as I take her hand in mine, her skin was so soft and sweet so comforting to me. But I was sensing so much pain and fear coming from her. We both had questions and only one man could give them to us.

"Chloe please let us go back to the Watchtower and speak to Jason." I plead with my sister to do the right thing.

"No!" She almost shouts causing the table to shake. "Jason has lied to me for the past 11 years about you. Why would he do that to me? To us?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"I do not know. But I am sure that Jason had his reasons. I may not know much about Jason but I know that he loves you very much."

When I finished that sentence I see the pain in Chloe's eyes change to Empathy.

**_Chloe's POV_**

Perhaps Rachel is correct; I should after all hear what Jason has to say allow him to explain further. But what if I didn't like what he had to say? What if the truth hurt too much? I could not possibly hurt me as much as it did now.

Rachel was right.

"Alright let's go and speak to Jason….but first lets go buy those red shoes you wanted." I smile hugging Rachel.

**_The Watchtower _**

**_Chloe's POV_**

I have to know that truth, no matter how much it would hurt. And I knew that it would.

**_20 Minutes later._**

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jason ask sitting next to us in the lounge of the Watchtower.

"Yes" I say boldly. "I do….we do."

Jason sighs deeply as he stands to face us. I could see the fear in Jason, Garth and Rihanna's eyes. I didn't realize how much this must have been hurting them. I was so mean to all of them.

"Most of this you already know and believe me I so very badly wished that you wouldn't find out this way. But there are still things you need to know…Rachel your name isn't Rachel. Your real name is Tanzy Secure. You have been considered dead for the past 11 years. You were raised by Allen and Alania Secure, you were happy they loved you, and somehow like your sister you lost your memories involving them have vanished. Because you both received and suffered head injuries which resulted in amnesia for both of you. Tanzy you are a part of the Secure royal bloodline and family. You are the long lost niece of King Erin himself."

**_Jason's POV_**

I stopped talking after that to let the girl's process everything that I had just said. Their eyes were so wide I feared that they may explode, Rihanna sat along with Garth in complete and total silence. I could see that my dear Rihanna was about to burst into tears. I knew that she hated hiding the truth from Chloe as much as I did along with Garth.

"You said that you altered my memories?" Chloe asked me.

"Yes we did, to protect you." I say not even believing myself as I spoke the words.

"Then unalter them please. I wish to know what really happened."

"You want your memories back?" I asked scarily.

"Yes we do! Please Jason Rachel….I mean Tanzy and I both woant to know what else happened please…To remember what our childhood was like together please."

My heart was aching, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't tell my daughter the truth it would hurt too much. I had to it was the right thing to do.

"Aright I'll do it…..I'll call John."


	6. Sad Truth

**_Erin's POV_**

When the Mandurians attacked Secure my home world, it was expected that they would try to wipe out my kind.

When they threatened our existence it made me angry.

When they killed my people I fought to avenge them.

But when they killed my brother Allen and my sister Cassidy I wanted nothing more than to kill all of them. They had killed half my family only my sister Vivica and I remained of the royal bloodline.

I was horrified that my family was lost but thankfully part of it has now returned.

I had presumed Tanzy Secure dead for 11 years there was no trace of her. I was a fool, I should have done everything in my power to find her even if she were dead and now my sin has come back to haunt me.

"Tanzy?" I ask walking up to the young girl examining every inch of her.

"Uncle Erin?" She replied tears in her eyes.

"Are you really Tanzy Secure?" I ask praying for my dead brothers sake that it was really her in flesh and blood.

"Yes I am." She said proudly and I could sense that she was in fact speaking true; this was indeed Tanzy Secure my long lost niece.

"Welcome home child." I say embracing her tightly in my arms.

"There are resemblances" Sara said as she hugged Tanzy.

"Indeed" Erin replied "Your mothers eyes, your fathers nose, his height and your mothers hands, compassion and free spirit you truly are your parents children.

"I could have told you that" Jason said proudly "I raised one of them."

"Quite amazingly I might add." Smiled Chloe.

"All this time child where have you been?" Erin asked Tanzy astonished.

"Al remember is wondering off from a huge explosion and stumbling into a road when a man named Ivan Clyne saved me from a swarm of Mandurian soldiers when I explained that I don't remember who I or my family was. So Ivan brought me home to his family and wife Mavis and his two sons Mark and Seth who were two years older than me at the time. They all took me in and raised me."

"And they treated you well?"

"Yes aunty very well."

"Well were all happy to hear that" Erin replied "I would very much like to meet your foster family and personally thank them for taking such good care of you."

"Yes and you must meet my friends and I am certain that they would love to meet you." Chloe smiled happily taking Tanzys hand and leading her towards the door.

"Chloe wait" Erin began there is something that you need to know first."

**_Chloe's POV_**

All of my friends knew about Tanzy?

And they never told me?

This day has gone from happy to sad, to happy to sad, to happy and back to sad again. It was so tiring trying to understand why all of this was happening. The constant lying the secrecy it wasn't fair.

"How could you keep this from me?" I ask my friends angrily.

Argo, Alex, Drake, Garth, Bly, Skylar, Amaris and Oceana all stare at one another looking so upset.

I had already explained to them what had happened and everything that had occurred with Tanzy. I take a step back trying to control my emotions to keep them contained. But it was so hard.

"Chloe" Began Drake "We wanted to tell you. You have to believe that."

"Yeah keeping Tanzy a secret was not something we wanted to do we swear." Added Amaris

"Then why did you?" I demand

"To protect you we didn't want you to feel like you lost more than you had. We were afraid that you would spend the rest of your life hunting down someone who was presumed down."

"But Tanzy isn't dead."

"But we never knew that" Bly protested "Just like everyone else we believed her to be gone we mourned her just like everyone. We've missed her as much as you would have."

"We are so sorry Chloe but we did not wish to hurt you." Said Skylar

"We love you Chlo. So please don't hate us for loving you." Oceana begged.

I could sense that they spoke truthfully; they really did feel horrible for never telling me about Tanzy. I was being so hard on them and I was tired of being angry at everyone. I had to stop hating and begin to forgive, because if they were in my position I would have done the same as they had.

"I am sorry! I do not mean to be so angry you all did what you thought was right and I thank you for that. Can you please forgive me for being so frustrated?"

"Of course we can Chloe." Smiled Alex

"We're sorry this all happened we just wanted to rest in peace like your parents" Sighed Drake "We love you and Tanzy and always will."

When they all hugged me I could feel their compassion, and their love for me. They truly did care and now I knew it.


	7. Family

**_Tanzy's POV_**

My parents. How was I ever going to explain to my parents that I have a sister? It certainly was not going to be easy.

And I had a new name that certainly was going to be hard. But I had to tell them the truth.

"Mom, dad this is Chloe she's…a friend." I say introducing Chloe to my parents.

"She's more than just a friend sweetheart she's royalty." Smiled my mother.

"Mother please" I moan childishly

"Sorry sweetheart we've just never had royalty in our house before."

"She isn't only royalty she's well mom, dad you should sit down to hear this."

My parents thankfully and without question do as told along with my bothers.

"Did you meet a boy?" Mark teased.

"What? No Mark." I bush "It's about family….my birth family."

My parents and brothers said nothing at first, me bringing up my birth family was always difficult for them because they didn't know where I came from it must have hurt them so much.

"Mom, Dad, Seth, Mark. I want you all to meet my sister Chloe Secure Croft."

My parents and brothers eyes al grow as both Chloe and I told the story of my past, soon questions were finally answered and everything finally came into the light.

I had never seen them so happy before. Happy that I finally found a lost piece of my family, while my parents spoke to my aunt and uncle, Chloe and I decided to visit our parent's graves, each placing a bundle of twirl swirls at each beautiful coffin standing back to admire the holographic images of the two of them. Standing in silence admiring all they've done for us. How much they loved us.

"They would be so proud of you." I said taking Chloe's hand in mine.

"Of me?" She asks surprised. "Of both of us Tanzy…..Rachel"

"Its fine, and to be honest I like Tanzy much more than Rachel."

"I do too." Chloe smiles. "They would be proud of both of us happy that we found each other and that neither of us are alone."

I smile hugging my sister.

"Tanzy?"

"Yes Chloe."

"Would you like to make snow angels?"

I smile so brightly at my sisters' question I couldn't help but say yes.


	8. Together

**_The Watchtower_**

"Are you sure that you cannot stay with us? The Team could really use you." I say hugging Tanzy tightly.

"I do wish I could but I have much more of our family to seek out and I still have many more questions to still ask our aunt and uncle." Tanzy replies looking back to the team."Thank you all for saving my life."

"Hey any time." Torin says.

"Are you positive you cannot stay?" I ask again.

"This team is your destiny my sister, not mine…..at least not yet….But if you ever need me I'll be there." She smiles hugging me one last time before walking into the Zeta tube.

"We imputed a code name for you if you ever change your mind about joining the Team." Dick says wrapping his arm around me.

"A code name, what is it exactly?" Tanzy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry we all thought of it." Torin smiled.

_Recognized Frostbite B30._

And then she disappears her beautiful smile still in my head.

**_Secure_**

**_Tanzy's POV_**

"Frostbite Hm? Not bad."

**_The Watchtower_**

**_Chloe's POV_**

"Well this has been an interesting day." Dick began. "You uncovered lost secrets of your past, got your memories back and found your long lost sister."

"That is correct." I say before I kiss Nightwing. "And I an never going to lose her."

_(The End)_

_Don't forget to read my other YJ fics before I post the YJ movie I have written)_

_(Don't forget to show below)_


End file.
